AB
by noxmine
Summary: AB? Bukan. Ini bukan tentang Atlanta Brave. Bukan pula merupakan sebuah kode negara, apalagi plat nomor. AB mengacu pada golongan darahku. Rhesus negatif, lebih tepatnya. Dengan total populasi penduduk dunia kurang dari nol koma empat lima persen, aku termasuk yang teristimewa. (Suho's)


AB?

Bukan. Ini bukan tentang Atlanta Brave—tim olahraga Amerika Serikat itu. Bukan pula merupakan sebuah kode negara, apalagi plat nomor. AB mengacu pada golongan darahku. Rhesus negatif, lebih tepatnya. Dengan total populasi penduduk dunia kurang dari nol koma empat lima persen, aku termasuk yang teristimewa. Maksudku—apa golongan darahmu? Langka? Pasaran?—tidak semua orang istimewa sama sepertiku, _dude_.

(…)

Hey, aku serius.

**Tittle/judul fanfic: AB**

**Author: noxmine**

**Length: Chaptered; chapter 1**

**Genre: Comedy; friendship**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Main cast & Additional Cast:**

**Kim Joonmyun/ Suho**

**EXO's member**

**Disclaimer: plot belongs to me; I'm not making any money out of this fanfiction but I'm presenting AB as a fanfic of mine.**

**Author's note: fanfiksi ini multi chapter, tapi sebenernya oneshoot(?). Ide utama cerita adalah tentang golongan darah AB. Nah di setiap chapter, plot hanya akan membahas tentang karakteristik golongan darah ini. Sebagai contoh, AB nggak suka tempat rame, then di chapter 1 ini akan dibahas tentang itu (tentunya based on Suho's experience with EXO's member). Terus di chapter 2, AB itu sukanya metafisika, nah di chapter 2 akan fokus di tema itu. Jadi, dari satu chapter ke chapter yang lain nggak akan bersambung. Singkatnya, ini adalah pengalaman hidup Suho, si guardian of EXO, yang punya golongan darah AB, dalam menghadapi kemelut(?) dan keberingasan(?) member EXO. Ah, tambahan lagi. Ada beberapa sumber yang menyebutkan bahwa Suho merupakan penyandang goldar A, tapi ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa penyandang AB di exo adalah Suho dan Tao.**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**[AB does not like crowded place. And it is true.]**_

Sudah diputuskannya. Suho, sang leader unyu ini (yang menurut pengakuan secara sepihak) akan membuat teori biologi baru—yang, dalam kasus ini, ia yakin dua ratus persen akan mendapat nobel kedamaian.

'Bising adalah penyakit menular. Seperti ebola, atau aids atau penyakit mental lainnya, bising akan menyerang pembuluh darah, mematikan sel-sel yang melindungi harga dirimu, lalu (duar!) kau akan menemukan bahwa dirimu telah ditelan kedalam lembah tartarus yang dalam. Singkat kata; _get the fuck out of this, bitch._ Mulutmu benar-benar membuat kepalaku pusing.'

Bijak sekali.

Bising mungkin bisa dikategorikan sebagai penyakit yang menular mulai sekarang. Seperti virus yang dimuntahkan senjata biologis mematikan, menjangkiti setiap entitas bernyawa yang bisa disentuhnya. Itu yang dirasakannya sekarang. Suho, yang hanya bisa terdiam mematung disudut grup teman-temannya tanpa ada niatan untuk ikut ambil bagian.

Ia sudah memperhatikan baik-baik dari mana semua keriuhan ini berasal—dan ya Tuhan, teman-temanlah penyebabnya.

"Leader-nim!" Maknae sialan memanggilnya dari center grup. "Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Kemarilah. Bersiap-siap."

_Bersiap-siap menendang bokongmu, maksudmu?_

"Masih lama," balas Suho. Ia ingin sekali bersikap acuh tak acuh, tapi demi genetik Kim yang mengalir di pembuluh darahnya, ia tak akan bisa bersikap seperti itu. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Bisa.

"Masih lama?" ujar Sehun lagi—kali ini berniat memancing emosi terpendam pemimpinnya itu. "Masih lama apanya? Tinggal setengah jam lagi, hyung."

_Itu namanya masih lama, idiot._

Suho menghela napasnya dramatis. "Setengah jam masih terlalu lama, Sehun-ie. Ayolah, kalian semua kembali duduk."

—yang diabaikan oleh semua member EXO.

Semua bermula sejak, kurang lebih, sejam yang lalu. Staff nuna menghampiri grupnya dan memberitahu bahwa mereka menang dalam nominasi grup dengan penjualan album tertinggi di tahun ini. Menggembirakan, tentu saja. Speech sudah ia persiapkan dari dorm, yakin penuh bahwa mereka memang akan menang malam ini. Mereka lalu berbondong-bondong ke belakang panggung. Selain untuk siap-siap untuk perform yang dilakukan setelah mereka menerima penghargaan. Tapi EXO, tepatnya dua maknae imbisil sialan yang tak mau menuruti apapun perkataannya itu malah berbuat onar.

Main _Truth or Dare_ di belakang panggung.

_Hah._

Kurang sialan apalagi. Mereka berdua, Kai dan Sehun itu, mengajak seluruh anggota EXO untuk ambil bagian dalam permainan. Beberapa staff yang sudah _break_ pun ikut andil. Botol air mineral bekas yang tadi digunakan Tao untuk menimpuk kepala D.O yang ketahuan _skinship_ sama _gege_nya, ternyata kembali berguna—dijadikan pusat perhatian oleh segerombolan pemuda-pemuda kantung hormon berjalan.

Mungkin tidak akan terlalu menarik perhatian jika saja para lelaki ini memilih _Truth_. Masalahnya, mereka benar-benar kantung hormon berjalan, yang rasa malu akibat membongkar rahasia terkelam tak bisa ditanggung seumur hidup daripada dijepret kamera melakukan hal-hal gila. Jadi, lebih aman memilih _Dare_ dimana, sayangnya, mereka semua memiliki otak jajar genjang dan saling menyuruh satu sama lain.

Manajer nuna dan hyung pun tak berguna sama sekali di detik ini. Asalkan tidak merusak dandanan kalian, lakukan apapun yang kalian mau sajalah. Begitu kata manajer nuna.

_Hah._

"…"

"Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Ayolah."

"Tidak mau." Ia bersedekap. "Dan kalian semua, duduklah. Kalian menghalangi jalan." _Literaly._

Tadi, Kai dengan antusias meletakkan sebuah meja kecil tepat di tengah jalan, menghalangi beberapa kru yang hilir mudik dan sibuk dengan beberapa barang bawaan ditangan. Sudah sejak tadi Suho menegur; pindah tempat sana, katanya, tapi tak ada yang mendengarkan. Susah memang kalau punya predikat Leader Kacang.

"Ini asik loh, hyung."

_Terserah._

"Kris hyung tadi ngaku dia semalam tidur bareng Tao."

_Kayak aku peduli._

"Terus Baekhyun-hyung milih _dare—_" _aku—nggak, "_dan nepuk bokongku." _—pedu,_

Eh?

_Deathglare._

_Breathtaking._

"Aku ikut."

_Awas kau, Baekhyun. Sudah punya pacar selevel SNSD masih saja ganjen pada milikku._

_**[and, someone said AB nor like that his touched by other. Is it true?**_

_**Hm.**_

_**Lemme think about that.]**_

"Yay! Giliranmu, Baekhyun-ie." Suho menatap garang membernya tersebut. "Pilih _dare_ atau tidur diluar dorm malam ini."

Baekhyun tanpa daya menatap secara bergantian dari ujung tutup botol yang mengarah padanya ke wajah seram Suho. Ekspresi wajahnya memelas pasrah. Tahu pasti bahwa keinginan Suho harus terkabul kalau tidak ingin menemukan dirinya tidur diluar dorm dengan musim yang tidak menentu seperti ini.

"Ara, ara. _Dare_."

_**[yeah. It is true. Sorry Baekhyun. Sehun is mine.]**_

_**My name is Suho. I am the leader of EXO. Honestly, no one of them are going to hear what I say. Sehun is my favorite. Do not disturb him or I kill you. I do not like crowded place (and Baekhyun, at this time until he aplogize for his fault). And I am proud to say; I am AB.**_


End file.
